


I Get By (With A Little Help From My Friends)

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Harry needs a little help from his friends, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Limericks, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sexually Explict Poetry, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Poetry, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wants to write something lyrical and unforgettable on his Valentine's Day card to Draco, so his two best friends agree to help. Hermione's poem is, of course, beautiful. Ron's verse? Perhaps less so...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	I Get By (With A Little Help From My Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something else entirely but it made me laugh so hopefully it'll do the same for you. Love you all so much.❤

**_A limerick for Valentine’s Day, written by Harry and Hermione Granger._ **

There once lived a wizard called Malfoy  
And I thought, what a beautiful boy.  
He captured the whole of my heart,  
I felt my reluctance depart,  
And our love, well it fills me with joy.

**_A (very much improved) limerick for Valentine’s Day, written by Harry and Ron Weasley._ **

There once lived a wizard called Draco,  
And just the sight of his arse made my prick grow,  
It had the contours of a peach,  
I lost my powers of speech,  
So in three seconds my load I did blow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
